gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Warships and Vehicles in Gundam Seed Destiny: Altered
Here is going to be where information will be about the various warships of Gundam Seed Destiny: Altered. The major ships in the story, in particular those that are in some way different from how they were portrayed canonically, have links to their own dedicated profiles (at this time, not all profiles are complete yet). The rest are just listed. ZAFT *'[[LHM-BB01 Minerva|LHM-BB01 ''Minerva]] . A high-speed prototype transatmospheric assault carrier. Commanded by Yzak Joule *YFX-M56S Core Splendor. A lightweight fighter deployed from the ''Minerva. ''Serves as the cockpit block of the Impulse Gundam, but it can also be deployed on its own. *Nazca-class . The primary vessel used in ZAFT's space fleet, a high-speed destroyer capable of supporting mobile suits. *'''Laurasia-class. '''A heavy space battleship. No longer produced by ZAFT, it is slowly being retired, but a fairly large number of them remain in service. *Gondwana. 'A massive space supercarrier, serves as a forward base of operations for almost half of ZAFT's space forces, and is deployed in lunar orbit late in the second war. *'Atmospheric Drop ship. A lightly-armed vessel that carries a large number of atmospheric-capable pods, each capable of carrying three mobile suits. Used to deploy forces from space for operations on Earth. *'''Vosgolov-class. '''A heavy submarine carrier, the primary naval vessel used by ZAFT. *Lesseps-class. A large and powerful land battleship, it serves as the primary mobile suit carrier for ZAFT's land-based forces, and is also capable of naval operation. *'Petrie-class. '''A light escort land battleship used by ZAFT on Earth to support Lesseps-class vessels. *'High-speed shuttle. 'A high-speed shuttle used to travel between the PLANTs and Earth, typically by high-ranking ZAFT officials or, occasionally, members of the Supreme Council. *'VoLPHAU. '''A large, high-capacity VTOL transport used by ZAFT on Earth as a cargo plane or to transport mobile suits. OMNI Enforcer *Niranjan-class. A new class of stealth battleship, secretly developed and rolled out after the Bloody Valentine War. Two ships of the class were built. The SCV/XA-SO1 ''Nana Buluku, commanded by Atlantic Federation officer Ian Lee, serves as the mothership of Phantom Pain in space. The second ship of the class, the SCV/XA-SO2 Alakhshya, ''is commanded by Natarle Badgiruel.'' *'''Agamemnon-class (refit) .'' '''The main space carrier of the Alliance forces. It has been refit to better support mobile suits. *Nelson-class (refit).' 'The main heavy escort space battleship of the Alliance. It has been refit to better support mobile suits, and its armament has been improved. *'Drake-class (refit). 'A light escort ship in the Alliance space fleet. Despite lacking an internal hangar, it has been fitted with linear catapults to more rapidly deploy mobile suits, which are carried on the outside of its hull. *'Spengler-class. 'A light mobile suit carrier used by the Alliance naval forces. *'Arkansas-class.'' 'A medium battleship armed with a beam cannon, used to escort Atlantic Federation carriers. It shares its hull design with the Eurasian Federation's Danilov-class, differing only in armament. *'Danilov-class.''' A medium battleship armed with a shell-firing cannon, used to escort Eurasian Federation carriers. It shares its hull design with the Atlantic Federation's Arkansas-class, differing only in armament. *'''Fraser-class. '''A light escort battleship. *San Francisco-class . A high-speed hunter-killer submarine, most often deployed in single-vessel patrols in sensitive areas like the GIUK Gap, as well as to provide additional defense and anti-ship/anti-sub attack capability in Carrier Strike Groups. *[[Bonaparte|Bonaparte]]. A heavy land battleship developed by the Atlantic Federation as a mother ship to the GFAS-X1 Destroy. The only ship of its class is destroyed in Hamburg by the Minerva. *Compton. A heavy battleship developed by the Eurasian Federation. At least two ships of the class were built. *'''Long-range transport plane Orb Union *'[[NDC-01 Takemikazuchi|NDC-01 ''Takemikazuchi]]. A massive trimaran mobile suit carrier built after the Bloody Valentine War as the flagship of Orb's Home Defense fleets. *'Aegis-class. '''A trimaran battleship, forms the bulk of Orb's naval defense forces. Several of them were assigned as escorts to the ''Takemikazuchi *'Kuraomikami-class. '''A light escort battleship, usually deployed in support of Aegis-class vessels. A number of them were assigned to the ''Takemikazuchi's Battle Group. *Izumo-class. The only space battleship constructed by Orb, a powerful mobile suit carrier. The country maintains four of these vessels, currently staged out of the geosynchronous orbital fortress Ame-no-Mihashira. *[[LCAM-01XA Archangel|LCAM-01XA Archangel]]. The famous transatmospheric assault carrier, one of the most iconic vessels of the ''Bloody Valentine War. ''It leaves Orb shortly after the outbreak of the second war. *[[FFMH-Y101 Eternal|FFMH-Y101 Eternal]]. 'A ZAFT-built high-speed space battleship capable of carrying mobile suits. It has been secretly repaired and maintained at a facility in the Debris Belt, and eventually launches as part of Orb's space fleet. *'FX-550 SkyGrasper. 'A high-performance prototype atmospheric fighter originally built by the Alliance to support the GAT-X105 Strike. One of these remains onboard the ''Archangel. '' *'Heli. 'A lightweight combat helicopter predating the Bloody Valentine War, still in use with Orb's forces. *'Shuttle (Athha). 'A transatmospheric long-range shuttle that is owned and operated by Orb's military as Cagalli's private shuttle. It is damaged during the Break the World incident, and is subsequently abandoned. *'Shuttle (Seiran). '''A transatmospheric long-range shuttle that is owned and operated by Orb's military as the private shuttle of the influential Seiran family.